Candi Bahari Merryweather
Candi Bahiri Merryweather, also known as Candi the Falk of house Merryweather, is the Doge of the Republic of Vyapara. He managed to unite the Tintene people under one rule and started the construction of Golden Groove. He is seen as the father of the Vyaparan republic. Childhood Candi was born in Uxhall. His father was Creeh Merryweather and the name of the mother is unknown. Raised by the heavy fist of his father, Candi became a strong man, a true leader. He is a descendant of Juron Merryweather, a man who was banished from the Empire of Cyron. Juron started a new nomadic life in the fields of Uxhall, in the Far West. Candi was raised like a nomad, so was his father. When he turned 12, Candi decided to flee from Uxhall and went the East. An elder couple found the boy and raised him under the norms of the Tintenes. He spent his time in the hills, were he became a falconer. Retirement When he turned 18, he left his home. He left to go further East, and stumbled across Hemstad. He saw their way of living and studied it. A year later, he devoted himself to there beliefs. Since Candi was not seen as a Hemlander, he could gain the position of Hallow, the Hemlander clergy. This disappointement made him leave Hemstad. He returned to Tintene Hills and started live a lonely life in the Mountains. He waited for the sign of the God, Rav. Fourty years, he waited, in silence. Return When he finally saw the light and the voice of Rav, he returned. First, he went to Hemstad, but he was not welcome anylonger. He predicted that he saw the light of God and that he had spoken to him. The Hemlanders believed that the Pave, the Lord of Hemland, was the voice of God, and that Candi was just a mere heretic. He went to the Tinted Bay, were he was raised for six years, and predicted his believes there. After the fire of Tintiana, the former capital, people had lived a nomadic life, just as Candi himself. This connection between Candi, the leadership and his strong beliefs, made the people unite under his rule. He named himself the Doge of Vyapara, a new nation that was focused on trade, freedom and tolerance. Leadership Candi settled Golden Groove, the capital of Vyapara. The city started to blow and nobles joined the Republic. Two new families made themself to a very powerfull claimant. Candi decided to have an election once he will be dead. The people can vote for any family: Merryweather, Awsteed or Greenrich. He built the Candipalace, a small fort on top of the hill. During the construction of the Palace, a new Commonersfamily rose and fought against Candi. Candi won the small civil war and gave the new family, the Newcolt, a seat in the guildhouse. Candi was very popular, and he would almost always be pictured with his falk, giving him the name Candi Bahari, or Candi the Falk. He accepted an alliance between Vyapara and Hemstad (the Southern Trade Union) and united the East Tintenes and the West Tintenes under one republic. Later, in 51 yaUC, he signed a treaty where he and Armen Ovan establish a trade union between the two countries, Vyapara and Hemland, the Southern Trade Union. In 55 yaUC, Candi died a natural death at an extreme age of 116 years. This extended lifetime is still a mystery for many Scholars. Many say that he was cursed, or that Rav had given him powers after he lived several years in solitude. He was succeeded by Lucius Awsteed. His rule is remembered as the Golden Age for the Tintene people.